1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel sustained release aromatic, which can stably give out fragrance continuously for a certain length of time, and a process for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three types of aromatics are available for use in a living room in a residence, a hotel room or lobby, an automobile, a washroom, etc. They are a solid aromatic, a liquid aromatic and an aromatic in aerosol form.
A typical solid aromatic is a plasticized product formed from a mixture of a perfume, a plasticizer, a stabilizer and a porous powder. It is often used not only for giving out fragrance, but also as one of the articles for decorating the interior of a room.
A container for holding a liquid aromatic has a top opening provided with a piece of felt, filter paper, or other material for drawing up the aromatic and causing it to volatilize at a contolled rate to give out fragrance.
An aromatic in aerosol form is sprayed to give out a certain kind of fragrance instantly and effectively. It is classified into two types depending on the base which it contains. One of them contains chlorofluorocarbon and alcohol as the base, and the other LPG and water (with a surface active agent).
All of these aromatics, however, have their own drawbacks. The solid aromatic hardly permits the use of any perfume having a low boiling point, since its manufacture employs heat. The liquid aromatic is split if its container is turned over. The aromatic in aerosol form permits the use of only limited kinds of perfumes. It is necessary to avoid the use therefor of any perfume of the type which may undergo a chemical change or corode a can containing the aromatic, since it is likely to result in an undesirable change of fragrance or the clogging of a valve which is due to the loss of emulsion stability.
There is also known a sustained release solid aromatic formed from a synthetic resin containing a clathrate compound obtained by the inclusion of a perfume in cyclodextrin, and sugar-alcohol, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Specification No. 142765/1986.